It is known that books are typically of either a "hardback" or "paperback" nature. Hardback books are typically more durable and correspondingly more expensive. In hardback books, there is generally a good binding between the hard cover and the spine of the book where the pages are joined together. In contradistinction, paperback books are typically inexpensive and less durable, having a binding of the cover to the spine which is significantly less secure than that of hardback books. Accordingly, the cover on paperback books often tears from the spine of the book rendering the book less useful and attractive, exposing the pages thereof to wear and tear.
Heretofore, it has been known to strengthen and protect the paperback cover by the application thereto of a plastic cover sheet. Such a concept is shown in co-pending application Ser. No. 911,469, filed Sept. 25, 1986, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,592. While the structure and technique of that prior art demonstrates a means for protecting the cover itself, there is no teaching in the art of a means to strengthen and reinforce the binding of the cover to the spine.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a reliable, durable, inexpensive, and easy-to-use structure and technique for securing and reinforcing the interconnection between a paperback cover and the book itself.